Living Life in the Fast Lane
by legz-N-dimplez
Summary: *UPDATE CH. 2* Spoiler- Jeff, Chris, Steph, Amy, Stacy, and Torrie go under cover at Paul's party, and Trish tells Jeff why she really became a hooker! PLease R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Don't own anybody.  
  
So far the only characters are Stephanie McMahon, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratus, and Paul Levesque.  
  
Please Read and Review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"His name is Paul Levesque, he has been a pimp for five years now. Not only that but he has been selling illegal drugs. We want him in jail, and soon." Stephanie said staring into Jeff and Chris's eyes who were sitting opposite of her.  
  
"Well we're your men." Chris said offering Steph a smile.  
  
Jeff reached over to his boss's desk and grabbed the photograph from the file she had opened. "Oh my god." He whispered. Chris reach over and snatched the picture our of his partners hands.  
  
"Whose the blonde bombshell?" Chris questioned checking out the girl who was wrapped up in Paul's arms.  
  
"Trish Stratus." Jeff and Stephanie answered in unison. Stephanie looked over at Jeff and raised an eyebrow. "You know her?" she asked resting her hands on her desk and leaning towards him.  
  
"Well, I umm, I guess you could say we have a past." Jeff shrugged.  
  
"Well I'm glad, because I'm going to need you to seduce the blonde so that you and Chris will be able to work for Mr. Levesque." Stephanie grinned.  
  
"Shit." Jeff grumbled running his hands over his face. "Steph, that's asking a lot from me. Your saying that I am going to have to use my first love and then have her get thrown in jail?"  
  
"Maybe with your luck Hardy, she will not be apart of this drug selling. You guys start bright and early tomorrow." Stephanie stated grabbing the file and walking out of the glass walled office that lay in the middle of Jeff and Chris's house.  
  
Jeff glared at his partner who busted into laughter after their boss had left. "Man, I love it that you are always the one who has to get involved with the chicks." Chris grinned placing his hands behind his head.  
  
"One more word and I tell Steph that you're in love with her." Jeff threatened.  
  
Chris immediately shut up and followed his partner out of the office.  
  
"You still have feelings for this girl don't you?" Chris asked.  
  
"I haven't seen her for five years, how the hell am I supposed to know?"  
  
Chris shrugged, "I'm gonna go to bed. I think you should think about it to, we have to get up early."  
  
"Yeah, I will soon." Jeff said. He walked over to the glass sliding door that led to the pool out back. After getting outside Jeff slammed the door back shut.  
  
"Lovesick." Chris muttered heading into his bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Any questions?" Stephanie asked heading towards the back door of the large white brick house.  
  
"Yeah, umm, why do we have to stay here?" Jeff crossed his arms looking around at all the luxury he was getting for this case.  
  
"Because Paul has to think you guys are in his business and loaded. Jeff what's wrong with you? I would have thought you would have already known everything about this case. You usually do."  
  
"Jeff was up really late last night, he is really tired, his brain isn't functioning right." Chris covered quickly.  
  
"Uh-huh." Stephanie said throwing a few small plastic bags on the coffee table, each bag filled with 3 white pills. "Here."  
  
"What is this?" Jeff asked holding a bag between his thumb and index finger.  
  
"It's your merchandise." Stephanie said leaving the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whose the new neighbors?" Paul asked pulling his silver porche onto the curb.  
  
"Don't know, but they look loaded whoever they are." Trish answered resting her elbow on the side of the door. Her eyes got big as she saw the two guys emerge from the building.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Trish didn't answer. She couldn't keep her eyes off of her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Looks like we've got company." Chris said nodding his head over towards the porche that was parked in front of the house.  
  
Jeff stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the driveway with Chris on his heels.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
Trish looked up at him startled. She quickly looked down and shielded her face with her hand.  
  
"How ya doing? I'm Paul I guess we're neighbors." Paul chuckled.  
  
"Looks like it. I'm Chris and this is Jeff. And you are?" Chris asked looking down at the petite blonde.  
  
"Trish." She answered flatly.  
  
"Listen, you guys wanna come up for a drink or something?" Chris offered.  
  
"Sure." Paul shrugged getting out of the car.  
  
Jeff reached down and opened Trish's door. She cautiously took the hand that he offered her. After helping Trish out of the car Jeff placed his hand on the small of her back leading her towards the house.  
  
"Nice place." Paul whistled as they made their way inside. "What on earth do you do that helps you afford a house like this?" he asked sitting down on one of the black leather couches.  
  
"I don't really think it is appropriate for us to discuss our business with you." Jeff said handing a cold beer to him.  
  
"Nonsense, I'm a business man as well." Paul said.  
  
Chris looked at Jeff hesitantly before grabbing one of the bags and tossing it at Paul. Paul looked at the pill for a minute. "Trish, you wanna go get me some water?" he ordered more than asked.  
  
"I'll show you where the kitchen is." Jeff said.  
  
Trish smiled and followed him. "Last time I checked Jeff Hardy didn't sell drugs." She said after the kitchen door had been closed.  
  
"Last time you checked was five years ago." Jeff retorted.  
  
"What happened to being a cop? I mean your doing the exact opposite now." Trish said.  
  
"It didn't work out. Then I met up with Chris, we've been partners ever since. So when exactly did you become a hooker?" he asked raising an eyebrow at Trish.  
  
"What makes you think that I am one?" Trish questioned.  
  
"Please, look at you, it's practically written all over your face." Jeff shrugged grabbing a glass from the cabinet.  
  
"So, have you thought about me at all?" Trish asked walking up behind him placing her hands on his hips. She let her small hands creep beneath Jeff's white wife beater.  
  
Jeff turned off the sink before turning around. "Everyday." He whispered tilting her head up and capturing her lips in a kiss. Their kiss started off slow, but soon Trish opened her mouth letting Jeff's tongue seep into it. She was halfway getting his shirt off, but after hearing Paul scream her name she quickly pulled away. Grabbing the glass filled with water, she gave Jeff one more soft kiss, then walked out of the kitchen. Jeff took a minute to pull his shirt back down, then followed her out.  
  
"What took you so long?" Paul asked taking the glass from Trish, then receiving his pocketknife from his pocket. Trish shrugged and took a seat next to him. Paul took one of the whit pills from the bag. He scraped some of the pill off and let it spill into the water. "That's some good X.," he said as it fizzled. "How would you like to come work for me?"  
  
Chris and Jeff smiled and shook Paul's hand. "I'm having a get together tonight, why don't you come, say around seven?"  
  
"Sure." Jeff and Chris answered in unison.  
  
"Great, see you then. Let's go Trish."  
  
Trish smiled at the two guys before slipping on her black sunglasses and following Paul out the door.  
  
"I don't want anything to do with those guys, except to take their drugs and money. Now I'm pretty sure I got the drugs covered, but I need you to work on the money. Seduce the rainbow haired guy, what was his name again?" Paul asked.  
  
"Jeff." Trish answered.  
  
"Yes, make him fall in love with you. Start your little scheme tonight."  
  
Trish rolled her eyes. She got into the car and slammed her door shut.  
  
*  
  
"So let me get this straight, your playing her, and she's playing you? Jesus Christ, this could be the shittiest love I have ever seen." Chris said flopping down on the couch.  
  
Jeff shrugged and licked his lips, still tasting Trish on them.  
  
  
  
Ok, this is the first chapter, I'm not sure when the next one will be up, hopefully soon! Please Read and Review! ~The Lovely Jade~ 


	2. Tension Rises

Disclaimer- I still don't own anybody, DAMNIT!  
  
Character- Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus, Paul Levesque, Stacy Keibler, Amy Dumas, and Torrie Wilson.  
  
Please R/R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Damnit Jeff, hurry up already, we have to go!" Chris yelled fixing his hair in front of a mirror. After finally getting it the way he wanted it, a ring sounded at the door. As Chris opened the door his jaw dropped at the sight of his boss. Stephanie was standing in the doorway only wearing a black bra, and thong, with a mesh black spaghetti strap dress over them, with black stiletto boots. "Steph, what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" he managed to stutter.  
  
"Jericho, put your jaw back into place. And to answer your questions, myself, a long with 3 other detectives are going to be going undercover to try and get some answers from Paul and some of his workers." Stephanie replied primping her hair up in the mirror.  
  
"Well, who are the other detectives?" Chris asked.  
  
Stephanie opened the door again and waved her hand. After a few moments two blondes and a red head came in wearing just as revealing clothes as Stephanie. "Chris this is agent Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, and Amy Dumas."  
  
Chris shook each girls hand trying his best not to stare.  
  
"Alright Chris I'm read- whoa! What's going on here?" Jeff joked crossing his arms while raising an eyebrow at his partner.  
  
"Nothing, Stephanie, Stacy, Torrie, and Amy are going undercover as well. Now lets go." Chris insisted. Stephanie and Amy each took one of his arms as Stacy and Torrie took Jeff's.  
  
They all piled into a limo that Stephanie had gotten for them and headed down the block towards Hunter's house.  
  
After making it to their destination Jeff and Chris helped the ladies out of the car and made their way to the door, music blaring through the outside speakers. Jeff went to knock and as soon as his hand touched the wood, the door opened. They all walked in, barely even being able to see straight. The house had black lights, and strobe lights going off everywhere. Jeff and Chris's eyes went wide as they felt the ladies placing something up their shirts.  
  
"Keep these microphones on the whole team." Amy demanded as herself, Stacy, and Torrie headed off in different directions.  
  
"Ok, Jeff here comes the blonde, Chris and I will go find Paul." Stephanie said.  
  
Jeff nodded as his partner and boss went searching for Paul. He turned his attention towards Trish who was making her way through the crowd of people. Even slapping a few guys who grabbed at her.  
  
"We were beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Trish spoke into his ear so that he could hear her.  
  
"We, or you?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"Well, mainly me." Trish answered. She turned her head slightly and noticed Paul looking at her and giving her a nod. "Let's go someplace that we can be by ourselves."  
  
"Where? I'm pretty sure every room is taken." Jeff chuckled noticing a couple laying on a table in the process of taking each other's clothes off.  
  
"I know some place where no one is at. Come on." She insisted grabbing his hand.  
  
Jeff gave in and let the blonde lead him to the backyard. As they passed a set up mini bar Trish grabbed two beers for them. She then led Jeff over to a winding staircase that led up to the roof of the house. "Looks like somebody took your idea." Jeff said looking over at a brunette who had a drunken slob all over her.  
  
Trish rolled her eyes and walked over to the pair. She pulled the guy away and got right into the brunette's face. "Listen, you know that this is my spot Dawn! Now shoo, go one. Take your half ass man someplace else!" Trish snapped.  
  
"Jesus Trish, you don't always have to be a bitch." Dawn snapped pulling her tube top back on and practically carrying the drunk down the stairs.  
  
"Now that, that's taken care of," Trish said setting the drinks on the ledge of the cement like fence that surrounded the roof of Hunter's mansion. She walked back over to Jeff and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Trish pulled away just as the two were starting to heat the kiss up. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." She said letting her head fall.  
  
"Maybe we could just talk. Ya know catch up a little." Jeff said lifting her chin to force her to look into his deep emerald gaze.  
  
"That could be the first time a guy has said that to me in about 4 years." Trish said, for the first time in a long time, letting a real smile spread across her lips. "Can we go back to your place?" She asked not wanting to be at Paul's house right now.  
  
"Sure, just let me go talk to Chris. Wait for me out front by my limo, ok?"  
  
  
  
Trish nodded and headed back down the stairs with Jeff right behind her. As they made their way inside they parted separate ways. Jeff noticed Paul and Chris, with Stephanie on his arm, in deep conversation. He walked over to the area that they were occupying.  
  
"Jeff, good to see you again bud." Paul said clasping a hand on the younger mans shoulder. Jeff nodded his head and pulled Chris aside.  
  
"Excuse us." Chris said wrapping an arm around Stephanie's shoulders. "What's going on?"  
  
"Trish wants to go back to the house. I think she's scared to be here or something." Jeff shrugged.  
  
"Jeff, if I let you do this, you have to promise you will not let this girl come before your job. I don't know what kind of past you two have together, but you have made a commitment in this case."  
  
"Steph, I understand. Maybe with us being alone I will be able to get more information out of her." Jeff said reaching up under his shirt and unhooking the microphone, and shoving it into his pockets.  
  
"What are you doing?" Stephanie shrieked. "Jeff you need to keep that on so we know what she is saying."  
  
Jeff smiled and shrugged before walking away.  
  
"Do you believe him? Why the hell did he take it off?" Stephanie asked in disbelief.  
  
"That was Jeff's way of saying something might happen tonight, and Trish wouldn't be to happy if she found a microphone under his shirt." Chris chuckled, as the brunette rolled her eyes.  
  
*  
  
"So, can I have the grand tour?" Trish asked as her and Jeff made their way into the dark house.  
  
"Well, umm, this is the downstairs." Jeff said holding his arm out in a hotel manner.  
  
"Is there an upstairs?" Trish asked seductively. "Could your room possibly be up there?" she added running her hand down his chest.  
  
Jeff swallowed so hard he was afraid that she might have heard him. Recovering, he let a sly grin form on his face.  
  
Trish squealed as she was lifted off the ground, and carried upstairs. She giggled as Jeff kicked open a pair of double doors that led to a huge room painted black with a tint of silver on it. "I like it." She said as Jeff dropped her on the bed, which contained a black satin comforter over black silk sheets. "You seem to like the color black don't you?" Trish joked crawling backwards towards the head of the bed as Jeff followed her.  
  
"I like you even more." He whispered laying on top of the blonde and crushing his lips against hers. Jeff rolled over onto his back, and pulled Trish on top of him. His hands roamed up her bare back, when reaching the ties of her halter-top he went to untie them, but Trish sat up.  
  
"We were supposed to come here and talk." She said straddling his stomach.  
  
"We were gonna get to that," Jeff began.  
  
"Let me guess, eventually?" Trish asked cocking an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You know me too well." Jeff grinned sitting up and leaning back against the headboard of his bed, his hands rested on Trish's hips.  
  
"What happened to us?" Trish wondered flicking her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. We were so young, and vulnerable, and would have believed anything we said to each other." Jeff said.  
  
"You know, you drove me nuts with all that cop talk, and now look at what your doing." Trish chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, guess it's a big difference." Jeff shrugged as silence spilled in between them. "How did you get yourself caught up in this Trish?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"I was alone. My family hated me, you hated me, and hell I couldn't even get you to return my phone calls. After about a month of you giving me the cold shoulder I guess I realized that our relationship was really over, and it tore me up inside." Trish said as tears began rolling down her face. Jeff reached one of his hands up and ran his thumb underneath her eyes. Trish sniffled before continuing, "I took up some crappy waitress job, and I met Paul. He told me I was beautiful, and he could help me make more money then I could ever imagine. I thought about it for a week then called him to tell him I didn't think it was right for me. He said he understood, but asked if he could take me out to dinner. I agreed, thinking nothing was going to happen." Trish paused for a moment to wipe all her tears away, smearing some of her make up in the process.  
  
"Baby, what happened?" Jeff asked pulling her closer to him.  
  
"After dinner he was driving me back to the little apartment I had, but he took the wrong rode. At that point I started getting worried, especially when he pulled into a deserted field. I tried to get out and run, but he put the lock on safety. Jeff, I pleaded for him to leave me alone, but he was just so much more stronger than me."  
  
"He raped you didn't he?" Jeff questioned as anger filled his voice.  
  
"Yes." Trish choked out.  
  
"I'll fucking kill him." Jeff growled attempting to stand, but was held back by Trish.  
  
"Jeff, don't start trouble with Paul. He's dangerous and he has men working for him everywhere. I lost you once and I don't wanna have to lose you again."  
  
"You aren't gonna lose me, I swear." Jeff whispered pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.  
  
*  
  
"I really hope Jeff brings Trish back here soon." Paul said wringing his hands nervously.  
  
"Why? What are you worried about?" Chris asked taking a swig of his beer.  
  
"Trish is my main girl, I need her here, for business purposes." Paul exclaimed. "So, is Stephanie yours?" he asked checking out the brunette from across the room.  
  
"What do you mean mine?"  
  
"Your main girl? She's a little hottie, I wouldn't mind buying her from you." Paul grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well she's not for sale!" Chris snapped wanting to be anywhere else, but standing with Paul at the moment.  
  
"Hey man, no need to get offensive, I could give her a good home." Paul said winking at a few girls as they walked past him.  
  
Chris was about to speak again but didn't when he felt two soft hands wrap around his midsection and go under his blue, silk button up shirt. He turned around to face Amy.  
  
She mouthed 'we need to go' and gave him a peck on the lips before turning on her heel and heading towards the front door where Stephanie, Torrie, and Stacy were waiting for her.  
  
"Well, Chris it seems as if you're going to get a little action tonight." Paul said.  
  
"Yeah, uh great party Paul. And don't worry about Trish, she is in good hands with Jeff." Chris stated walking away.  
  
"Did you get anything?" Torrie asked as he approached the four girls.  
  
"Nothing, the guy wouldn't even spill one word about his business." Chris sighed once they had made it outside.  
  
"Damn." Stephanie hissed. "Well all the other guys were to drunk to even understand what we were talking about."  
  
"Well, maybe Jeff got something." Stacy said climbing into the black stretch limo.  
  
"Or maybe Jeff's getting a little something." Chris grinned.  
  
"Pig!" the four girls snapped in unison.  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
"Hey Jeff." Chris greeted as Jeff trudged into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi." Jeff said blankly. He climbed up on to one of the barstools and laid his head down on the counter.  
  
"So," Chris said leaning across Jeff on the counter. "What happened last night?" he continued.  
  
"None of your business." Jeff answered. "Where are Steph and the girls?" Jeff asked yawning.  
  
Before Chris could answer Trish walked in. She was wearing one of Jeff's, white long sleeved, button up shirts tied up under her ribs, and the same pair of tight jeans she wore the night before. "I better get back, I'm sure Paul is wondering where I am."  
  
"I'll get our driver to take you back." Jeff said following her out of the kitchen.  
  
"That boy got some!" Chris said to himself.  
  
*  
  
"I really don't wanna let you go back." Jeff muttered holding Trish's hand in his own as they headed towards the limo.  
  
"Jeff, it's in the past it happened a long time ago. Please don't let it get to you." Trish pleaded.  
  
"Promise me that if he does anything, or implies anything then you will call me." Jeff said hooking his arms around Trish's thin waist.  
  
"Jeff,"  
  
"Promise me." Jeff said, this time more sternly.  
  
"Ok, I promise." Trish smiled leaning up to kiss him.  
  
"And if you ever give any other guy the kinda lovin you gave me last night, then I'm gonna have to ground you." Jeff teased.  
  
"Yes sir." Trish gave him one more peck on the lips before climbing into the limo. She kissed her finger and put it up to the window as Jeff did the same on the outside.  
  
Jeff hit the top of the car, to let the driver know that he could leave, and headed back into the house where Stephanie and Chris were waiting for him.  
  
"Have a good time last night sunshine?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well, I know that Trish isn't part of the drug selling." Jeff said. Stephanie's smile dropped not really caring for the news that she had just heard. "We also have something else up against Mr. Levesque." Jeff continued.  
  
"What is it?" Chris asked.  
  
"If all else fails with the drug thing, he can be charged with rape." Jeff stated sitting down on a chair opposite of the two.  
  
"Jeff, what are you talking about?" Stephanie wondered.  
  
"He raped Trish to get her to work for him." Jeff said the anger returning to his voice.  
  
"Dude, you ok?" Chris asked taking notice to the anger burning in his friend's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, fine." Jeff answered putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Jesus Christ, he's in love with her." Stephanie sighed standing up. "Damnit I knew I shouldn't have let them come back here!" she scolded herself.  
  
"Hey, I never said that I loved her." Jeff said standing to his feet as well.  
  
"Jeff I don't care if you love her, or if you wanna have a family with this blonde bimbo, but you will not let her get in between you and this case, do you understand me? Do you both understand me?" Stephanie yelled.  
  
"First of all let me just say who I love, and who I don't love is none of your concern." Jeff yelled right back. "And second of all when have I ever let you down Steph huh? That's right, I have never let you down!"  
  
"Your right Jeff, you have never let me down, so why start now?" Stephanie questioned.  
  
"I will not let you down. I will get through this case, but I swear on my life you ever call her a blonde bimbo again, then you'll deal with me personally." Jeff threatened getting into his bosses face.  
  
"And I swear on my life, if you ever talk to me that way then you bet your ass that I will fire you!" Steph growled storming out of the house and slamming the door behind her.  
  
"So I'm guessing now would be a bad time to ask you why you and Trish ever broke up right?" Chris asked.  
  
"Ya think?" Jeff snapped. "Sorry dude, it's just that she pisses me off so much sometimes."  
  
"It's alright man." Chris said shrugging it off.  
  
"Man, you think you could distract Steph for me tonight? I just need to see her again, and have a gut feeling Stephanie wouldn't be too happy about me and Trish meeting again." Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell her that I'll go over files with her or something at home. Don't worry dude, I'll keep her out of this house." Chris promised.  
  
"Thanks." Jeff said jogging out of the room and upstairs.  
  
*  
  
Trish smiled and thanked the driver as she got dropped off at Paul's house. At the moment she had the urge to tell the driver to wait, and just hop back into the limo and go back to Jeff, but she knew she was already in enough trouble with Paul as it was.  
  
"Paul?" she called out walking into the house. "Are you here?"  
  
"Trish, nice of you to come home."  
  
Trish spun around quickly to face Paul wrapped up in only a towel. She had to admit he had a nice body, but nothing besides that satisfied her about him.  
  
"So, you get any info about pretty boy's money ranking's?" Paul questioned moving closer to her. He spun her around so her back was against his chest. "Or did you just fuck him like the slut you are?" he asked harshly whispering in her ear.  
  
"Yeah Paul, he's loaded, extremely loaded. It should be easy for me to get the money, I have him wrapped around my finger." Trish smirked hoping that he couldn't tell that she was lying.  
  
"Good." Paul whispered bending down and nibbling on Trish neck. "Is this his shirt?" he wondered slipping his arms around her waist and untying it.  
  
"Yeah." Trish said smiling.  
  
"How nice of him to give you a souvenir, but I think you'll look better without it." Paul stated beginning to unbutton the white cotton.  
  
"I'm not in the mood right now." Trish said pulling away and walking upstairs towards her bedroom.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe I should help you get into the mood." Paul whispered to himself following Trish's tracks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alrighty, I know that I haven't updated in a long, long, long, long time, and I am extremely sorry, but I haven't really had time! This is a note for whoever is a Mary Sue in mine and Lexi's Oh Yet Another Mary Sue story, we have decided that we don't exactly like the plot that we made up, so we are working on a new one and the first chappie should be up in a day or so! Also I am working on a Chris/Steph fic called Friend's, Or Lover's?, and a Stacy/Shannon fic called Losing Grip, so please pay attention for those stories and R/R them! Welp, until then Later Dayz! ~The Lovely Jade~ 


End file.
